Boston, Massachusetts
Boston is a city of Massachusetts, United States. Located in the Suffolk County, Boston is home to 599,351 people (2007); the Cambridge–Boston-Quincy metropolitan area, of which Boston is the center, has a population of 4.5 million. Hockey in Boston 2010 NHL Winter Classic Beanpot Frozen Fenway NCAA Frozen Four : 1960 held at Boston Arena : 1963 held at McHugh Forum : 1972, 1973, 1974 held at Boston Garden : 1998 & 2004 held at Fleet Center : 2015 held at TD Garden 2009 Women's Frozen Four held at Agganis Arena 1999 NHL Entry Draft NHL All-Star Game : 1971 held at Boston Garden : 1996 held at Fleet Center : ECAC Tournament (semi-finals and final) : The Boston Arena hosted the Men''s Tournament from 1962 to 1966'' : The Boston Garden hosted the event from 1967 to 1992 Hockey East Tournament Championship (1987, 1989 and 1991 to present) :: The 1989 final was held at Kelley Rink on the campus of Boston College :: The 1987 and 1991 through 1995 game was held at Boston Garden :: From 1996 to present the games have been held at the TD Garden :: Teams *'Boston Athletic Association' : United States Amateur Hockey Association (1920-1925) folded *'Boston Bandits '(based out of Bridgewater) known as Bridgewater Bandits (2006-2011) : Empire Junior Hockey League (2006-Present) *'Boston Braves' : American Hockey League (1971-1974) ceased operations, rights eventually renewed as Moncton Hawks in 1987 *'Boston Bruin Cubs' : Canadian-American Hockey League (1934-1935) renamed Bruins *'Boston Bruins ' : National Hockey League (1924-present) *'Boston Bruins' : Canadian-American Hockey League (1935-1936) folded *'Boston Jr. Blackhawks '(based out of Saugus, Massachusetts) : International Junior Hockey League (2009-2011) had teams at several levels in league *'Boston Jr. A Bruins '(based out of Marlborough MA) : Eastern Junior Hockey League (1999-Present) *'Boston Jr. B Bruins '(based out of Marlborough, MA) : Eastern States Hockey League and Empire Junior Hockey League (2006-Present) *'Boston Jr. Bulldogs' : Atlantic Junior Hockey League (2004-2012) renamed Boston Jr. Rangers when sold *Boston Jr. Rangers : Atlantic Junior Hockey League (2012-Present) *'Boston Junior Shamrocks' (based out of Hingham) : Eastern Junior Hockey League (2007-2009) sold, became Philadelphia Revolution Eastern Junior Hockey League (1998-2007) renamed Jr. Shamrocks *'Boston Harbor Wolves '(based out of Hingham) *'Boston Cubs' : Canadian-American Hockey League (1931-1933) renamed Tiger Cubs *'Boston Hockey Club' : United States Amateur Hockey Association (1923-1925) withdrew to play as an independent *'Boston Maple AA' : United States Amateur Hockey Association (1923-1925) disbanded *'Boston Olympics' : Provincial Senior League (1937-1970) join Eastern Amateur Hockey League : Eastern Amateur Hockey League (1940-1948) join Quebec Senior Hockey League play in both leagues : Quebec Senior Hockey League (1947-December 1, 1948) withdraw to Eastern Amateur Hockey League : Eastern Amateur Hockey League (1949-1952) become Washington Lions *'Boston Pere Marquette' : United States Amateur Hockey Association (1921-1922) withdrew *'Boston Shoe Trades Club' : United States Amateur Hockey Association (1920-1921) withdrew *'Boston Tiger Cubs' : Canadian-American Hockey League (1933-1934) renamed Bruin Cubs *'Boston Tigers' : Canadian-American Hockey League (1926-1931) renamed Cubs *'Boston Westminster' : United States Amateur Hockey Association (1921-1922) withdrew *'Boston Wings' : North East Professional Hockey League (2009) withdrew before playing any games *'Matt O'Neil Lightning' (Based out of Hingham) : Eastern Junior Hockey League (1993-1998) sold, renamed Boston Harbor Wolves *'"Boston"' : Original Stars Hockey League (2004-2004) league folded after 2 games, "Boston" played 1 game, all games were to be held in Canada *'New England Whalers ' : World Hockey Association (1972-1974) leave Boston, temporarily play in West Springfield, MA at the the Big E Coliseum, while waiting for completion of Hartford Civic Center, which opened in January 1975. Women's *Boston Blades : Canadian Women's Hockey League (2010-Present) Collegiate-division 1 Men's Boston College Eagles : ECAC (1962-1984) Hockey East (1984-Present) Boston University Terriers : ECAC (1962-1984) Hockey East (1984-Present) Harvard Crimson : (ECAC (1962-Present) Northeastern Huskies : (ECAC (1962-1984) Hockey East (1984-Present) Arenas * Boston Arena/Matthews Arena (1910-Present) (claimed to be oldest arena in the world, however; arena has burned down and been rebuilt twice http://hockey.ballparks.com/NHL/BostonBruins/veryoldindex.htm) * Boston Garden November 17, 1928-September 28, 1995) demolished November 1997 * Fenway Park (1912-Present) (2010-Present as a hockey rink) * TD Banknorth Garden (September 30, 1995-Present) * Conte Forum also referred to as the "Kelley Rink" (1988-Present) * Harry Agganis Arena (January 3, 1995-Present) * Walter Brown Arena (1971-Present) * McHugh Forum (1958-1987) was located on present sight of Conte Forum * Edward T. Barry Ice Rink (Mass-Boston Beacons) * Steriti Memorial Rink * Boston Common Frog Pond Rink (outdoor-Public Skating only) * Devine Memorial Rink (Dorchester) * Murphy Memorial Rink * Porrazzo Memorial Rink (East Boston) * Bajko Memorial Rink (Hyde Park) * Warrior Ice Arena (Brighton) (Boston Bruins practice facility) * Harvard Stadium (stadium was used for ice hockey prior to World War I) * Kelly Outdoor Rink * Boston Skating Rink Players * Steve Baker * Tom Barrasso * Cleon Daskalakis * Ted Donato * Benn Ferriero * Jimmy Hayes * Kevin Hayes * Pat Leahy * John McCarthy * Chris Nilan * Chris O'Sullivan (Dorchester) * Mike O'Sullivan (Dorchester) * Mickey Roach * Jeremy Roenick * Michael Ryan * Paul Stanton * Paul Stewart * Sean Sullivan * Billy Tibbetts Neighbourhoods *South Boston, Massachusetts See Also Green Line Rivalry 1978 Beanpot References External Links * on Wikipedia Category:NHL Cities Category:Massachusetts towns